Belle of the Ball
by Shiner Shining Bright
Summary: Two years after Abhorsen, it's time for Ellimere to take her place on the throne. But first, she needs a suitor. Ellimere/Nick. Written for the OKT Rarefics challenge.


**For The May Rarefics Challenge. I picked to write for a rare pairing, Nick/Ellimere.**

"On your marks...get set...run!" Sam yelled out, releasing the Charter bonds that held the four competitors behind the starting line. The four runners sprinted forward, streaking through the East Yard with an unimaginable speed. Ellimere, Sameth's older sister, was the fastest girl in the Palace, faster even than the lady who worked in the stables. Today, three of the guards had decided to challenge the Princess for her spot.

"Go! Go! Go!" Sameth urged. Sameth's Charter-stopwatch was ticking, and it reached nine seconds before Ellimere, in first place, reached the end of the yard. She immediately paused to catch her breath, green hunting leathers turned white by the sun.

"You lose!" Ellimere jeered, pointing fingers at the guards who came in last place. She then realized herself and regained her composure. "I mean wonderful effort. You did well."

Just as she had been taught, Ellimere thanked her competition with daintiness, shaking hands formally with them.

"So I think you ought to get back to guarding," the Wallmaker murmured to the guards, extinguishing the golden Charter stopwatch.

The King and Queen had been watching from a window in the Palace. They had seen the race, and had been paying close attention as Ellimere had thanked the players.

"Very nice," Touchstone commented, noting the formality than Ellimere had with her subordinates.

"I agree," Sabriel agreed, running a hand through her midnight hair, shot with gray in several places. The Abhorsen had worked hard, ridding the Old Kingdom of the Dead that roamed the Kingdom from Kerrigor's reign. Seeing the grayness in her hair always reminded Sabriel that her daughter, Ellimere, would take the throne on her twenty-first birthday, and that day was fast approaching.

"She'll be Queen soon," Touchstone voiced, echoing Sabriel's thoughts.

"True enough. We ought to arrange a party, like the kinds we had to go to before we were married."

"Oh, those parties were brutal!" Touchstone recalled. "But Ellimere surely needs to meet someone of a high enough status."

"Of course. We don't want a situation like Chlorr's again, the simple woman who could have ruled the Kingdom."

"Right. So it's decided: There shall be a party in a week's time."

"But mother! Nick is coming to Belisaere in a week! Have you forgotten?" Sameth protested once the news was announced. At the mention of Nick Sayre, Lirael's eyes softened. After a year since Lirael's institution into the Royal Family, it was obvious that Lirael was in love with Nick Sayre. At least, it was obvious to Sameth, who was Lirael's best male friend in Belisaere.

"He is? Right! Well, he can just join the party."

Sameth stood in his tall tower, Lirael beside him, as they watched Belisaere. Nick Sayre was supposed to arrive from Ancelstierre that day, coming to visit Belisaere for the first time. The last time Nick had been in the Old Kingdom, he had been with Orannis, the Destroyer, who destroyed Nick's lightning farm "for science". After that, Nick's uncle forbade Nick to travel to Belisaere for two and a half years, not being able to visit his best friend until today.

The sight of two armed bodyguards and a boy between them alerted Sameth and Lirael to the presence of Nick Sayre. The two guards held decomposing pistols at their sides, though Sameth had clearly expressed that those wouldn't work. Immediately, Sameth and Lirael turned around and bolted down the steps.

"Nick!" Sameth yelled, greeting his friend with a hug. Nick smiled, hugging his friend back. The hug ended and Nick took a look at the woman beside Sam.

"Lirael!" Nick exclaimed, shaking the Abhorsen-In-Waiting's hand warmly. It was obvious that Lirael had been expecting a hug, much like the one Sameth had received, but Lirael convinced herself that at the party, she would find him.

At last, the day arrived for the party. Ellimere arrived from Perspective early, getting special permission because she was to be the Belle of the Ball. The Princess changed out of her smock and simple dress and took a long bath, getting out to change into the gown laid out for her. The ruby-red gown was a frilly gown, with a wavy halter strap going around her neck. The belt, gold thread sewn into it, was raspberry-colored, frilly red waves extending to the ground. Ellimere stared at the mirror wit satisfaction, running a hand over her waist, smoothing out any wrinkles. She then proceeded to brush her hair to shining perfection, and then slipping into the sandals she had been given. At the Princess' call, two jewel-clad women burst into Ellimere's room, and began to put jewelry on the Princess. A bracelet went around Ellimere's wrist, a golden necklace with a ruby pendant went around her neck, and sparkling red earrings were put on her ears. By the time Ellimere was ready, it was dark and the ball could begin.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to this ball. Which of you will deny a dance?" Touchstone announced loudly over the hushed voices of those who attended. "Well, dance!"

With that, Touchstone turned and disappeared behind the platform, and the band began to play.

"Will you deny me this dance?" Touchstone turned and asked Sabriel, who was standing behind the platform, dressed in her simple Abhorsen garb. She leaned against the platform, a bored expression on her face.

"I hate parties," Sabriel answered simply, waving her hand dismissively. "Here, I can listen to the music without all the people."

"Point. Well, I'll be off."

"Goodbye!" Sabriel called with a wave.

Nick stood alone, watching as everyone else danced around him. He felt no need to dance with a anyone, even after Lirael had offered to dance with him. He had noticed that she looked almost offended, but he didn't care, though it was nice to know Lirael cared about him.

Suddenly, a flash of red caught Nick's eyes. A beautiful woman was wearing a frilly halter dress, midnight hair falling beautifully on the ruby red. She radiated beauty and power. Nick had to find out who she was.

"Excuse me?" Nick murmured to a random person.

"Yes?"

"Who is that lady?" Nick asked.

"I know not, sir," replied the man.

"Sorry," Nick murmured, and the man walked away.

"Oh, she teaches torches how to burn brilliantly!" Nick exclaimed to himself. He just had to approach her.

Ellimere leaned against the band platform, watching other people dance. The party had not lived up to expectations so far, and Ellimere doubted it would get any better. She thought she looked beautiful, but she hadn't had any offers to dance yet.

"Hello?" came a quiet whisper from behind the platform. A moment later, a head poked out from behind the platform. Ellimere felt like she had seen him before, when Lirael was fighting Orannis.

"Yes?" Ellimere asked softly. Then, in a flash, she remembered his name. "Nick Sayre, is it?"

"It is. And you're more beautiful up close."

"Says the man who studies the beauty of nature?"

"Yes, that is he," Nick told her, and took her hand in his, sandwiching the Princess's callused palm between his own two palms.

"What are you doing?" Ellimere asked nervously.

"Will you dance with me?"

As the two shared a dance, Lirael could only stare jealously. What did Ellimere have that Lirael didn't? And did Nick even know the name of his dance partner?

"So, mysterious beautiful lady who knows my name, what's your name?"

"Ellimere," Ellimere laughed, chuckling at the idea that her dance partner couldn't distinguish the Princess of the Old Kingdom. The two shared another dance and then retired.

"You're Ellimere? Sameth never described you as this beautiful!" Nick exclaimed after their dance.

"Well, he's Sameth," Ellimere explained, and Nick nodded in agreement.

"Well, you are very, very beautiful." And the two exchanged a kiss.


End file.
